Season 9 (U.S. syndication)
The nineth season of the U.S. syndicated version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? premiered on September 13, 2010. It is first season in shuffle format. In the 9th-13th seasons, the rules were as follows: the timer was removed. On 1st-10th questions, the contestant has his own "money tree" (the amounts are mixed, they are exchanged in random order). The amounts ranged from $100 to $25,000. The won amounts in the first round do not replace each other, but accumulate in the contestant's bank. On the 1st-10th questions a contestant can take only half of the bank, in case he can not answer the question asked. In case of an error in the first round, the player won $1,000. The maximum winnings in the first round is $68,600. In the second round, only $100,000, $250,000, $500,000 and $1,000,000 questions, are proportional to the complexity of the issue. The money received for the correct answers is interchangeable. Here, the player can leave the game with 100% of the current amount earned. If the answer is incorrect in the second round, the winnings will be $25,000. Since this season, the show has a game called "Who Wants to Be a Thousandaire?". (originally called "The $1,000 Question" from 2010-2013); A random audience member is given one chance to win $1,000 by answering the next question intended for the previous contestant. No lifelines were given to the contestant. From 2010-2013, regardless of the outcome, the audience member receives a copy of the Millionaire video game for Nintendo's Wii console or Microsoft's Xbox 360 console. In 2012, the prize was Facebook Credits for the Millionaire Facebook game. In 2013 only, this became a separate question, rather than the next question for the previous contestant. In 2014 the elimination of the categories in Round 1, this was reverted back to the next question intended for the previous contestant. For "Double Your Money Weeks", answering the question won $2,000. On September 30, 2010, first audience contestant appeared. Lifelines In addition to the "Ask the Audience", the contestant had two "Jump the Question" lifelines - they allow the player to "jump" the question without answering him. However, the contestant will not receive money for this question. If the player retains both "jumps" to the second round, he will start immediately with the $500,000 (13th) question. * Ask the Audience * Jump the Question (two times) Episodes * Episode 1 (13th September 2010) David Hill ($1,000) Ellen Kennedy (continued) * Episode 2 (14th September 2010) Ellen Kennedy ($5,800) Nadia Hansen ($1,000) Brian Foley (continued) * Episode 3 (15th September 2010) Brian Foley ($19,300) Kate Jovin (continued) * Episode 4 (16th September 2010) Kate Jovin ($1,000) Shawn Behrens ($9,000) Anna Northrup (continued) * Episode 5 (17th September 2010) Anna Northrup ($14,050) Eric Linn (continued) * Episode 6 (20th September 2010) Victor Garber ($10,000) * Episode 7 (21st September 2010) Melora Hardin ($10,000) Melissa Rivers (continued) * Episode 8 (22nd September 2010) Melissa Rivers ($22,250) Evan Lysacek (continued) * Episode 9 (23rd September 2010) Evan Lysacek ($21,800) Mario Cantone (continued) * Episode 10 (24th September 2010) Mario Cantone ($32,000) Jean Smart ($27,500) * Episode 11 (27th September 2010) Peter Gallagher ($68,100) * Episode 12 (28th September 2010) Eric Linn ($1,000) Frank Stasio ($1,000) Meghan Nelson (continued) * Episode 13 (29th September 2010) Meghan Nelson ($30,500) ? ($6,250) * Episode 14 (30th September 2010) Daniel Lee ($1,000) Audience contestant ($1,000) * Episode 15 (1st October 2010) Steve Duncan, Jr. ($1,000) Valerie David ($4,000) Greg Roth (continued) * Episode 16 (4th October 2010) Greg Roth ($12,500) Carol Lee ($1,000) Audience contestant ($1,000) * Episode 17 (5th October 2010) ? ($61,600) * Episode 18 (6th October 2010) ? ($60,600) * Episode 19 (7th October 2010) ? ($25,000) * Episode 20 (8th October 2010) ? ($28,300) * Episode 21 (11th October 2010) ? ($25,000) * Episode 22 (12th October 2010) ? ($1,000) * Episode 23 (13th October 2010) ? ($61,600) ? ($29,750) * Episode 24 (14th October 2010) ? ($1,000) ? ($25,000) * Episode 25 (15th October 2010) ? (continued) * Episode 26 (18th October 2010) ? ($250,000) ? ($25,000) Audience Contestant ($0) * Episode 27 (19th October 2010) - Pawn Stars ? ($10,000) * Episode 28 (20th October 2010) ? ($9,250) * Episode 29 (21st October 2010) ? ($53,600) ? ($1,000) * Episode 30 (22nd October 2010) ? ($27,000) ? ($1,000) * Episode 31 (25th October 2010) * Episode 32 (26th October 2010) * Episode 33 (27th October 2010) * Episode 34 (28th October 2010) * Episode 35 (29th October 2010) * Episode 36 (1st November 2010) ? ($1,000) ? ($8,300) * Episode 37 (2nd November 2010) ? ($100,000) * Episode 38 (3rd November 2010) ? ($1,000) * Episode 39 (4th November 2010) ? ($17,300) ? ($12,050) * Episode 40 (5th November 2010) - 1,500th show ? ($18,250) * Episode 41 (8th November 2010) * Episode 42 (9th November 2010) * Episode 43 (10th November 2010) * Episode 44 (11th November 2010) * Episode 45 (12th November 2010) * Episode 46 (15th November 2010) * Episode 47 (16th November 2010) * Episode 48 (17th November 2010) * Episode 49 (18th November 2010) * Episode 50 (19th November 2010) * Episode 51 (22nd November 2010) * Episode 52 (23rd November 2010) * Episode 53 (24th November 2010) * Episode 54 (25th November 2010) * Episode 55 (26th November 2010) ? ($1,000) ? ($1,000) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 56 (29th November 2010) - "Play it Forward" Week (1) Ginger and Keith ($5,000) * Episode 57 (30th November 2010) - "Play it Forward" Week (2) Frank and Dave ($20,750) * Episode 58 (1st December 2010) - "Play it Forward" Week (3) Maureen and Paul ($43,500) * Episode 59 (2nd December 2010) - "Play it Forward" Week (4) Dan and Stephanie ($12,500) * Episode 60 (3rd December 2010) - "Play it Forward" Week (5) Marcus and Lourdes ($18,300) Julie and Scott ($24,300) * Episode 61 (6th December 2010) ? ($1,000) Audience Contestant ($0) * Episode 62 (7th December 2010) ? ($1,000) * Episode 63 (8th December 2010) ? ($1,000) ? ($1,000) ? ($1,000) * Episode 64 (9th December 2010) ? ($25,000) ? ($1,000) * Episode 65 (10th December 2010) ? ($24,000) ? ($26,000) * Episode 66 (13th December 2010) * Episode 67 (14th December 2010) * Episode 68 (15th December 2010) * Episode 69 (16th December 2010) * Episode 70 (17th December 2010) * Episode 71 (10th January 2011) ? ($25,000) ? ($63,600) * Episode 72 (11th January 2011) ? ($13,500) ? ($1,000) * Episode 73 (12th January 2011) ? ($1,000) ? ($1,000) * Episode 74 (13th January 2011) ? ($26,000) ? ($5,000) * Episode 75 (14th January 2011) ? ($16,250) ? ($1,000) * Episode 76 (17th January 2011) * Episode 77 (18th January 2011) * Episode 78 (19th January 2011) * Episode 79 (20th January 2011) David Rhodes ($1,000) * Episode 80 (21st January 2011) * Episode 81 (24th January 2011) * Episode 82 (25th January 2011) * Episode 83 (26th January 2011) * Episode 84 (27th January 2011) * Episode 85 (28th January 2011) * Episode 86 (31st January 2011) ? ($25,000) ? ($1,000) * Episode 87 (1st February 2011) ? ($1,000) * Episode 88 (2nd February 2011) ? ($61,600) ? ($1,000) * Episode 89 (3rd February 2011) ? ($15,500) ? ($1,000) * Episode 90 (4th February 2011) ? ($18,000) ? ($25,000) Audience Contestant ($0) * Episode 91 (7th February 2011) * Episode 92 (8th February 2011) Joann Chan ($250,000) * Episode 93 (9th February 2011) * Episode 94 (10th February 2011) * Episode 95 (11th February 2011) * Episode 96 (14th February 2011) - Valentine's Day Week (1) ? ($65,500) * Episode 97 (15th February 2011) - Valentine's Day Week (2) ? ($250,000) ? ($1,000) * Episode 98 (16th February 2011) - Valentine's Day Week (3) ? ($16,500) ? ($48,600) * Episode 99 (17th February 2011) - Valentine's Day Week (4) ? ($25,000) Audience Contestant ($0) * Episode 100 (18th February 2011) - Valentine's Day Week (5) ? ($25,000) Audience Contestant ($0) * Episode 101 (21st February 2011) * Episode 102 (22nd February 2011) * Episode 103 (23rd February 2011) * Episode 104 (24th February 2011) * Episode 105 (25th February 2011) * Episode 106 (28th February 2011) * Episode 107 (1st March 2011) * Episode 108 (2nd March 2011) * Episode 109 (3rd March 2011) * Episode 110 (4th March 2011) * Episode 111 (7th March 2011) * Episode 112 (8th March 2011) * Episode 113 (9th March 2011) * Episode 114 (10th March 2011) * Episode 115 (11th March 2011) * Episode 116 (14th March 2011) * Episode 117 (15th March 2011) * Episode 118 (16th March 2011) * Episode 119 (17th March 2011) * Episode 120 (18th March 2011) * Episode 121 (4th April 2011) * Episode 122 (5th April 2011) * Episode 123 (6th April 2011) * Episode 124 (7th April 2011) * Episode 125 (8th April 2011) * Episode 126 (11th April 2011) * Episode 127 (12th April 2011) * Episode 128 (13th April 2011) * Episode 129 (14th April 2011) * Episode 130 (15th April 2011) * Episode 131 (18th April 2011) * Episode 132 (19th April 2011) * Episode 133 (20th April 2011) * Episode 134 (21st April 2011) * Episode 135 (22nd April 2011) * Episode 136 (25th April 2011) * Episode 137 (26th April 2011) * Episode 138 (27th April 2011) * Episode 139 (28th April 2011) * Episode 140 (29th April 2011) * Episode 141 (2nd May 2011) * Episode 142 (3rd May 2011) * Episode 143 (4th May 2011) * Episode 144 (5th May 2011) * Episode 145 (6th May 2011) * Episode 146 (9th May 2011) * Episode 147 (10th May 2011) * Episode 148 (11th May 2011) * Episode 149 (12th May 2011) * Episode 150 (13th May 2011) * Episode 151 (16th May 2011) * Episode 152 (17th May 2011) * Episode 153 (18th May 2011) * Episode 154 (19th May 2011) * Episode 155 (20th May 2011) * Episode 156 (23rd May 2011) * Episode 157 (24th May 2011) * Episode 158 (25th May 2011) * Episode 159 (26th May 2011) * Episode 160 (27th May 2011) * Episode 161 (30th May 2011) * Episode 162 (31st May 2011) * Episode 163 (1st June 2011) * Episode 164 (2nd June 2011) * Episode 165 (3rd June 2011) * Episode 166 (6th June 2011) * Episode 167 (7th June 2011) * Episode 168 (8th June 2011) * Episode 169 (9th June 2011) * Episode 170 (10th June 2011) Trivia * In 40th episode, the 1,500th show aired. * In 79th episode was set an absolute record in the history of the U.S. (and worldwide until May 6, 2014) WWTBAM. Contestant David Rhodes on 4th question the Ask the Audience lifeline used, but 91% voted for wrong answer, and 2% were right. Category:U.S. seasons Category:Incomplete articles Category:Article stubs